


In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles: Brasil

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles [2]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Clearly, a pairing challenge. Drabble inspired by the '09 In Rainbows tour Brasil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 23rd, 2009

**Meanwhile, further down the beach...**

The paparazzi only had eyes for Thom on the beach across the way so they slipped by unnoticed.  
No one ever recognized them anyway. Only uber-fans paid attention to drummers and producers.  
They walked down the beach in the opposite direction of the throng milling around the edges of Thom’s ever-shrinking bubble of faux-privacy. They entwined their fingers and idly swung their hands as they walked, breathing in the salty ocean air. They chose a quiet spot to watch the sunset and drink in the last of the hot Ipanema sun. Each lost in the comfort of the other’s presence.


End file.
